


SUPERFAM™

by nostxlgics



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polygamy, Texting, chatfic, cho is like 16 in this idk why they made him 12 in the series, flash and ka-zar are best friends idc what anyone has to say, irdk what tags to put tbvh, its so hard to add ships because everything is literally with peter, norman osborn bashing because fuck him, reference to other marvel characters ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostxlgics/pseuds/nostxlgics
Summary: killme: all these people in the chat yet there's only one braincellrichierich: stfu and go take your nap you dumb bitchorpeter was sure, at some point, the group chat was a good idea





	1. "party people"

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i lost the first og chapter may she rip in piece
> 
> dri: adrian toomes/vulture  
ben&jerry: ben reilly/scarlet spider  
avala; ava ayala/white tiger  
sparky; sam alexander/nova  
thwip; peter parker/ spiderman  
danyell; daniel rand/iron fist  
pussy; kevin plunder/ka-zar  
thunder: flash thompson/agent venom  
killme: amadeus cho/iron spider  
cage; luke cage/powerman  
wattsup; mary jane watson/queen carnage???  
richierich: Harry Osborn/iron Patriot

thwip: Harry wants to know if you guys want to come over for a party  


thwip: and by you guys he meant Danny, Kevin, and maybe MJ

thwip: he said a huge maybe for MJ like so huge if it was basically a no, she can't come  


wattsup: tf  


wattsup: I am Harry's best friend tf he mean I can't come  


thwip: okay first of all  


thwip: I'm Harry's best friend  


thwip: and second of all  


thwip: he means you can't come  


sparky: I thought you were my best friend  


thwip: we argue all the time  


sparky: yeah but isn't that just how we are  


thwip: uhhh  


sparky: damn I thought we really had something going  


sparky: but as usual you play me for a fool  


avala: Sam, he can't play you for something you already are  


pussy: shots fired!!!1

cage: as everyone knows Danny is my best friend  


avala: I thot Danny was my best friend  


cage: see that's the keyword  


cage: thot

cage: as in you thot wrong

cage: who even are you again  


avala: wow  


pussy: flash is my best friend  


thunder: bro  


pussy: bro  


dri: I thot you were in love with that cat zabu  


pussy: he's my brother tho  


dri: he's a feline  


pussy: and you're a rat yet we still keep you around

dri: well you got me there  


dri: Ben, we are best friends now  


ben&jerry: no we're not  


dri: but I love you  


ben& jerry: but I don't care  


killme: you can have more than one best friend

wattsup: that's something someone without a best friend would say

killme: I don't need a best friend when I have you fuckers  


pussy: gay  


pussy: this is my child  


avala: but I adopted him  


danyell: g u y s  


danyell: we are in c l a s s

danyell: what are you doing  


thwip: party at Harry's  


thwip: yes or no  


danyell: yeah, I'll go but please put your phone's away before Tony lectures us  


dri: Tony not shit

wattsup: add Harry to the chat so I can give him an earful  


_ thwip has added richierich to superfam _

richierich: yes hello?

thwip: welcome to superfam

pussy: ™

richierich: is this the chat where we thirst after Danny  


avala: yes  


richierich: I am so glad to be here  


richierich: thank you for blessing me  


danyell: what the fuck  


wattsup: H A R R Y  


wattsup: why can't I come to your party

richierich: because you ate all the dip last time  


wattsup: the dip wasn't even that lit  


richierich: then why did you eat it  


wattsup: u right  


wattsup: I'm still coming  


richierich: I deadass don't care  


richierich: I only wanted Danny and Ka-zar to say yes  


wattsup: I don't want to be your best friend anymore  


richierich: lmfaoo bitch and ??

richierich: Pete is still here isn't he  


avala: damn, it really be ya own

thunder: can the rest of us come to this party  


richierich: fine but if you break anything I'm suing  


pussy: I've never been to a party before  


richierich: just stick with me I'll show you a good time ;)

cage: that winky face is a bitttt just a bit much  


pussy: can I bring zabu  


richierich: no  


pussy: okay  


killme: will there be alcohol

richierich: you're like five  


richierich: you're getting apple juice and coloring books  


killme: what the fuck  


richierich: and no cursing in my house you little shit  


killme: but we're not in your house and you just cursed

richierich: what's yer point  


cage: I'm going to the bathroom but really I'm going to order some Chinese  


richierich: but there's gonna pizza at my party  


cage: but I want Chinese right now  


richierich: can you bring some over  


cage: sure  


danyell: can u get me my usual  


cage: sure :)

richierich: but why didn't I get a smiley face  


wattsup: but why didn't I get some respect  


dri: yo I think Tony just realized we're on our phones

ben&jerry: he stopped talking like ten minutes ago and has been staring in MJ’s general direction

ben& jerry: he just took her phone  


dri: SHE JUST TOLD HIM WE ALL HAD OUR PHONE DHHSVS MJ WATSON  


pussy: it really be your own huh 


	2. WHOOMP WHOOMP WHOOMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thunder : you're both eye late a rate 
> 
> avala : sis you really 
> 
> thunder : sis i really
> 
> pussy : sis he really
> 
> sparky : sis whoomp really
> 
> thwip : sis yeah really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't bold the usernames last chapter and frankly I'm too lazy to 💀💀 
> 
> usernames:
> 
> dri: adrian toomes/vulture  
ben&jerry: ben reilly/scarlet spider  
avala; ava ayala/white tiger  
sparky; sam alexander/nova  
thwip; peter parker/ spiderman  
danyell; daniel rand/iron fist  
pussy; kevin plunder/ka-zar  
thunder: flash thompson/agent venom  
killme: amadeus cho/iron spider  
cage; luke cage/powerman  
wattsup; mary jane watson/queen carnage???  
richierich: Harry Osborn/iron Patriot

**thwip** : whoomp whoomp whoomp

**sparky** : yeah yeAhh yeaHh

**richierich** : SHUT THE FUCK UP

**richierich** : MFING 

**richierich** : K E V I N

**pussy** : same phone who dis

**richierich** : WHEN YOU ASKED TO BRING

**richierich** : THE MFING CAT ZABU WHAT DID I SAY

**pussy** : okay first of all

**pussy** : he's a human being with feelings according to danny's theory of humanitarianism environmental evolution

**danyell** : my what 

**danyell** : no really

**danyell** : what 

**avala** : did you mean darwin

**pussy** : I SAID Danny

**pussy** : second of all

**pussy** : I don't have to answer anything without my lawyer present so try me some other time sis

**richierich** : HE'S PEEING IN THE HOTTUB WHAT THE FUCKSIEJE

**dri** : yum soup

**ben** **&** **jerry** : omorashi much

**dri** : i will literally suck your dick if you don't stOP bullying mE

**thunder** : me next 

**avala** : what the fuck 

**cage** : but why is everyone so calm 

**ben** **&** **jerry** : it's new york

**ben** **&** **jerry** : this is probably the most normal thing to ever happen

**sparky** : whOoMP whOoMP whOoMP

**thwip** : yEaH yEah yEaH

**pussy** : why are they doing that 

**dri** : who cares 

**richierich** : KEVIN

**richierich** : GET RID OF HIM

**pussy** : no

**pussy** : lmao

**thunder** : mj just ate all the pizza because some asshat told her bet you won't 

**avala** : weren't you that asshat

**thunder** : can you stOp being such a busy body 

**thunder** : daMN

**avala** : you-

**thunder** : i-

**pussy** : he-

**thwip** : whoomp-

**sparky** : yeah-

**richierich** : ZABU

**cage** : okay can we move onto something more important

**cage** : like where did cho go

**danyell** : weren't you watching him

**cage** : you said you would watch him 

**danyell** : .

**cage** : .

**dri** : y'all really lost a thirteen year old at a highschool party 

**pussy** : y'all some fools

**cage** : relacks we'll find him

**danyell** : you'll find him*

**danyell** : since you lost him

**cage** : i said WE

**cage** : where are you anyways

**danyell** : not finding cho that's where

**cage** : this mf

**richierich** : what tHe fuCJ IS HE DOING NOW

**pussy** : zabu just vibing why you tryna kill his vibe 

**thunder** : yeah leave him alone 

**richierich** : both of you come here :)

**pussy** : no ty

**thunder** : no ty

**dri** : i've been thinking of changing my texting style.

**dri** : what do we think.

**ben** **&** **jerry** : how you gonna ask a question but end it with a period 

**dri** : bitch shut up you didn't even go to school sewer rat 

**ben** **&** **jerry** : okay and? atleast I remember my life dumb bitch

**dri** : atLEaST I reMemBEr bitch sHUT UP YOU'RE LITERALLY AN EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG 

**ben** **&** **jerry** : you too TF

**thunder** : you're both eye late a rate 

**avala** : sis you really 

**thunder** : sis i really

**pussy** : sis he really

**sparky** : sis whoomp really

**thwip** : sis yeah really

**wattsup** : don't go in that bathroom yikes

**richierich** : this is why you don't get invited places 

**richierich** : this is why nONe of you get invited places 

**sparky** : whOOOmPp whOoMp 

**thwip** : YEAHH YEAHHH

**richierich** : what the fuck are you two doing 

**sparky** : yoUUR MOoMm

**richierich** : she's dead

**thwip** : evEeNn beTteRr

**richierich** : god, if you really exist

**richierich** : strike these mortals where they stand 

**cage** : I found cho

**ben** **&** **jerry** : did we ask

**pussy** : do we care 

**cage** : stfu

**cage** : i found him with danny's weird skater friends 

**danyell** : they're not even weird 

**cage** : all they say is bro

**cage** : and I'm pretty sure they're high most of the time 

**ben** **&** **jerry** : I'd be high to if I had to go to high school

**sparky** : fr

**sparky** : OH NO I RUINED IT 

**thwip** : YEAH YOU D I D

**sparky** : sad whoomp

**thwip** : sad yeah

**richierich** : GOD PLEASE

**richierich** : JUST KILL THEM

**cage** : yeah anyways

**cage** : ava cho’s gonna chill with you for the rest of the night 

**avala** : why do I have to babysit

**cage** : because you're a buzzkill

**cage** : you not finna do shit at this party

**avala** : so if I wanted to eat mj out now I can't because you got me babysitting and shit fuck kinda homophobia

**sparky** : HOMOPHOBIAAJSIWJWJ

**wattsup** : oh wOrm?

**avala** : no I don't want your yeast infection

**wattsup** : BITCHKSKSSK

**pussy** : just take it and make some bread

**pussy** : smfh this why the amazon burning and shit

**pussy** : y'all don't know how to preserve nature

**ben** **&** **jerry** : that's not at all how it works 

**pussy** : it's yeast fym that's not how it works 

**ben** **&** **jerry** : oh sis 

**killme** : bro and bro and then it was like 

**killme** : bro

**danyell** : sounds like you had fun

**cage** : i know for a fact you didn't understand a word he just said 

**danyell** : he just said he hung out with the skaters and they're surprisingly cool

**cage** : what the fuck 

**cage** : no what the actual fuck

**richierich** : where is ben

**richierich** : like ik he came but I haven't seen him since 

**ben** **&** **jerry** : why you miss me bb

**richierich** : nvm I don't care 

**ben** **&** **jerry** : i’m in your room if you wanna say hi

**richierich** : no I don't get out of my room

**ben** **&** **jerry** : I found the alcohol stash 

**richierich** : MY STASH

**richierich** : what am I supposed to drink when I'm dicking down danny

**danyell** : norman probably put cameras in your room

**danyell** : we are not fucking there

**cage** : fuck at Pete's place 

**thwip** : let me watch pleathe

**wattsup** : who wants to actually fuck on your Tony Stark sheets

**thwip** : sam likes them 

**sparky** : no i don't 

**sparky** : no one does 

**thwip** : bitch shut up you messed up the whOoMP

**thwip** : you like whatever the hell I say you like 

**sparky** : I loooVe those sheets 😻😻

**thwip** : yeah you do 

**dri** : natural selection really skipped some of y'all huh

**killme** : pee after sex 

**avala** : you're six what do you know about sex

**killme** : I may be six but this dick not 

**cage** : what does that even mean

**pussy** : oop zabu just took a bite of some kid

**richierich **: OH JESUS CHRIST


	3. i didnt have a clever title name but did you know that filthy frank is joji bc i did n o t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparky : what we freaking about
> 
> sparky : what test
> 
> sparky : what class
> 
> sparky : what team
> 
> avala : wildcats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg hi i i ty for 100+ hits <33333
> 
> usernames:
> 
> dri: adrian toomes/vulture  
ben&jerry: ben reilly/scarlet spider  
avala; ava ayala/white tiger  
sparky; sam alexander/nova  
thwip; peter parker/ spiderman  
danyell; daniel rand/iron fist  
pussy; kevin plunder/ka-zar  
thunder: flash thompson/agent venom  
killme: amadeus cho/iron spider  
cage; luke cage/powerman  
wattsup; mary jane watson/queen carnage???  
richierich: Harry Osborn/iron Patriot
> 
> more to be added!

**pussy** : which one of you fuckers told Coulson to take us on some historical field trip   


**pussy** : do I look like I wanna sit in some musty bus with the rest of you ???????????   


**thunder** : bet it was ava

**avala** : suck a dick I don't like you dumb fucks enough to recommend a stupid ass field trip   


**avala** : that shit ain't IT

**avala** : oh wait lmaO

**avala** : we'll be in school for most of it so I don't even have to go   


**avala** : enjoy yourselves <3

**pussy** : this bitch

**ben & jerry** : doreen really went off with this strawberry shortcake

**dri** : FR   


**ben & jerry** : did I ask you to agree with me   


**dri** : .

**dri** : you need an ass whooping or sumn iSTG

**thwip** : okay so was I just supposed to find out from the football team that we had a test today or was someone gonna tell me   


**thunder** : we have a what   


**thunder** : wait what class   


**thunder** : wait wait why are you talking with the football team   


**thwip** : mr b’s chem class and we're friends   


**thunder** : you and the football team

**thunder** : friends ?

**thwip** : ye we play dnd together

**thunder** : they play what   


**thunder** : OH MY GOD WAIT THAT'S MY CHEM CLASS DURJRR WE HAVE A WHAT

**danyell** : the nurse's office is looking so good rn

**sparky** : what we freaking about   


**sparky** : what test   


**sparky** : what class   


**sparky** : what team

**avala** : wildcats

**sparky** : oh shit

**sparky** : why the fuck am I taking chem

**cage** : you wanted to and I quote, “stare at danny unbothered”

**sparky** : oh yeah lmao

**sparky** : danny why are we taking chem

**danyell** : i like to blow mix the chemicals reminds me of tea making

**danyell** : wait ignore the blow ??? idk why i put that there   


**sparky** : i like to blow   


**thwip** : please stop

**dri** : that's gay

**dri** : that was doreen

**dri** : she wants to know if you'll add her to the chat   


**avala** : no fuck her   


**dri** : she said fuck you too but literally

**richierich** : you make your own tea ?

**danyell** : yeah pineapple rose hits differently when you're depressed at 2am

**richierich** : we love a man that's good with his hands

**richierich** : next time call me

**richierich** : we can be depressed together <33

**danyell** : <33

**avala** : bruh   


**pussy** : someone tell rhino to shut uP

**dri** : he's really KILLING that high note

**dri** : FUCK IT UP KING

**pussy** : flash why aren't you here with me :(((((

**pussy** : ion like these hoes

**dri** : you sound like Ben

**ben & jerry** : fuck you   


**ben & jerry** : you don't know what I sound like   


**thunder** : bro I wish I were with you too   


**thunder** : I'm not tryna take this test   


**killme** : all these people in the chat yet there's only one braincell

**richierich** : stfu and go take your nap you dumb bitch

**killme** : you stfu and go fail your test dumber bitch

**richierich** : I'm not even in the class so who's the dumbest bitch 

**killme** : still you   


**richierich** : .

**killme** : maybe if you guys

**killme** : oh idk   


**killme** : STUDIED

**killme** : you wouldn't be having this problem

**thunder** : I'm going to have a breakdown

**killme** : is that supposed to make me sympathize with you or sumn

**dri** : YOUSKSSJS

**wattsup** : let's just skip

**richierich** : no thanks we're making cookies for home ec

**pussy** : i want cookies

**avala** : where did you guys go for the field trip

**ben & jerry** : aquarium

**dri** : we really look a type of way with tyrone and rhino dressed the way they are and doreen's mfing Squirrel army

**dri** : KSKAAKWJ COULSON SAID WE'RE FOREIGNERS FROM THE SAVAGE LANDS

**pussy** : he didn't need to do Savage lands dirty like that   


**pussy** : flash coMme geTtt mEee

**thunder** : you come get me TF

**thunder** : i think you're near the school actually

**thunder** : say you're my dad and get me out pleathe

**pussy** : oh big bet   


**pussy** : I'll bring a wifey

**pussy** : do you want ben or adrian to be your other dad

**thunder** : bring ben fuck adrian lives

**dri** : .

**pussy** : ben let's go

**ben & jerry** : no fuck you   


**pussy** : I wasn't asking tho   


**ben & jerry** : I don't care tho

**pussy** : .

**pussy** : i guess we being het and bringing doreen

**pussy** : sad

**pussy** : we really could have been iconic dads

**ben & jerry** : hope you drown on your way to school

**pussy** : how the fuck would i

**pussy** : oh shit   


**pussy** : nvm flash   


**pussy** : ock is attacking the aquarium   


**thwip** : i see he's finally going home

**avala** : shut the fuck up   


**dri** : i see he's finally going dead

**ben & jerry** : this shortcake is so good I'm scared to ask what she put in it   


**ben & jerry** : is that ock

**ben & jerry** : what the fuck it's an aquarium

**ben & jerry** : fuck he gonna do

**ben & jerry** : mutate the fish

**ben & jerry** : nah fuck this fuck him and fuck coulson

**ben & jerry** : im gonna find a quiet corner and enjoy my shortcake

**killme** : flash I just sent you the test answers

**killme** : don't fuck up   


**thunder** : i thot you weren't gonna sympathize with me   


**killme** : let me delete that shit real quick

**thunder** : STOPSKDJSJ

**thwip** : you gonna share them answers or what   


**thunder** : do I know you

**thwip** : BRUH

**richierich** : thot

**killme** : yeah like you   


**killme** : stupid cunt   


**richierich** : YOUDJDJD

**pussy** : ock just joined us for the field trip

**pussy** : rhino and adrian def feeling a type of way   


**pussy** : HE'S TRYING TO START SMALL TALK IMSKSK

**pussy** : “how's the weather” “looking real bloody in a couple of seconds” ADRIANSKWKE

**pussy** : ben where did you even go

**ben & jerry** : look in the shark tank

**pussy** : WHAT THE FUCK

**ben & jerry** : I'm big kahuna now 


	4. radioactive squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dri : shut up shUt UP HE'S TELLING US HIS ORIGIN STORY
> 
> dri : radioactive squid
> 
> dri : GOODNIGHT 
> 
> thwip : he really ripped off my origin huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again <33
> 
> dri: adrian toomes/vulture  
ben&jerry: ben reilly/scarlet spider  
avala; ava ayala/white tiger  
sparky; sam alexander/nova  
thwip; peter parker/ spiderman  
danyell; daniel rand/iron fist  
pussy; kevin plunder/ka-zar  
thunder: flash thompson/agent venom  
killme: amadeus cho/iron spider  
cage; luke cage/powerman  
wattsup; mary jane watson/queen carnage???  
richierich: Harry Osborn/iron Patriot

**cage** : parker your fucking villains bro

**thwip** : I've never even met this guy

**thwip** : who the fuck calls themselves squid guy what the fuck is that

**dri** : this coming from spiderman

**thwip** : shut the fuck up you forgot the hyphen

**thwip** : you're not even helping what the fuck

**dri** : home boy has beef with you not me

**danyell** : his tentacles look like something from Ava's search history

**avala** : SHUT UP DJDJD

**avala** : why are you even going through my search history

**danyell **: what do you think i do in my spare time 

**avala** : yOUSKDD

**richierich** : there is so much i could do with this information

**thunder** : like blackmail for some succ

**danyell** : it was a joke pLEASE

**cage** : yum

**danyell** : STOP

**dri** : SQUID GUY JUST YEETED SAM DJDHD

**sparky** : fuck this I'm tapping out 

**sparky** : ben I choose you

**ben & jerry** : fuck you no 

**thunder** : I never understood how new york had all these heroes but somehow it's always us dealing with this shit

**thunder** : like do the fantastic four and the avengers not have WHOLE towers that look over the city or 

**avala** : i can already hear fury going cAPtAIN aMErIcA woULd hAVe gOTTen thIs dOnE iN fiVe minUTes

**avala** : we get it you wanna suck his dick but sis what that gotta do with us 

**dri** : AHAHAHA no comment in case SHIELD has access to the chat 

**thwip** : imagine if the fantastic four showed up 

**thwip** : Johnny storm is my second crush 

**thwip** : right after you danny <333

**danyell** : that's very sweet Pete but please watch where you're shooting your web fluid

**thwip** : they're just excited to see you 

**avala** : boy shut up 

**sparky** : imagine having a crush OTHER than Danny

**sparky** : would not be me sis

**wattsup** : don't you have a thing for Pete

**thwip** : what 

**sparky** : I think I hear fury calling me

**sparky** : bye 

**richierich** : are yall superheroing 

**richierich** : can I come too 

**dri** : no

**pussy** : no 

**cage** : you not even here 

**pussy** : and with good reason

**pussy** : imagine getting your ass beat by a SQUID

**pussy** : the headassery

**pussy** : just eat that mf

**dri** : it's literally a squid guy like he's part squid

**danyell** : squid ink noodles

**danyell** : yum

**thunder** : ava's squid porn

**thunder** : more yum

**avala** : danny

**avala** : most yum

**avala** : IT'S NOT SQUID PORN

**wattsup** : shouldn't y'all be fighting squid guy or

**cage** : fuck this guy I'm outtie

**cage** : danny let's go get your noodles

**danyell** : but you're broke 

**cage** : where in my sentence did you see me say I was paying ????

**danyell** : i

**cage** : u

**dri** : shut up shUt UP HE'S TELLING US HIS ORIGIN STORY

**dri** : radioactive squid

**dri** : GOODNIGHT 

**thwip** : he really ripped off my origin huh

**sparky** : someone cook him up so we can get calamari

**avala** : ain't that octopus

**thunder** : ain't that uncooked

**sparky** : ain't that shut the fuck up


	5. late night tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dri : why don't you just mute your phone
> 
> killme : why don't you just mute yourself off a bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi high

danyell : well sometimes I go down by the river and I paint myself a picTURREEEE

ben & jerry : why are you awake   


ben & jerry : don't you have school tomorrow

danyell : can't sleep   


ben & jerry : oh

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

killme : SHUT UP

killme : what the fuck

killme : no seriously what the fuck   


killme : WHAT THE FUCK

killme : it's literally 3am

killme : shut the FUCK UP

dri : why don't you just mute your phone   


killme : why don't you just mute yourself off a bridge

sparky : why we up

killme : oh my God   


killme : no fuck off

killme : everyOne shut up and GO SLEEP

sparky : ok

ben & jerry : ok

danyell : ok

dri : ok

killme : fuck you guys   


danyell : but I can't sleep   


killme : but do I look like I care   


danyell : :(

killme : BITCKAKSNS

killme : okay fine   


killme : I guess I do care   


dri : this mf

ben & jerry : do you want to get ice cream with me danny

ben & jerry : maybe the walking could like tire you out or sumn   


danyell : okay that sounds fun   


ben & jerry : okay

danyell : okay

killme : god ik you exist so y haven't you just killed me yet

sparky : where we going

ben & jerry : you're not coming   


dri : I like ice cream   


ben & jerry : I don't give a fuck   


sparky : sis if you think you're just gonna swoop in and take MY son on a date without MY permission or MY supervision

sparky : you are severely mistaken

killme : how you gonna call him your son when you want to fuck him

sparky : .

dri : and i oop

sparky : chO STFU

sparky : nobody was talking to you   


pussy : why are you awake wtf

pussy : wait wait let me backread

killme : adios by everglow is kind of a bop

dri : what   


killme : what   


killme : go to sleep

pussy : omG Ben asked someone out   


pussy : wOW

pussy : king really shot his shot   


pussy : when we going   


ben & jerry : there is no we wtf

dri : ice cream ice cream ice cream  


avala : what we doing   


ben & jerry : oh my god

richierich : y'all should just break the defense and let Ben take his shot   


richierich : he can clean up his awkwardness with Danny   


richierich : wbk he can't talk to cute boys

ben & jerry : I talk to you don't i

richierich : no   


richierich : you really don't   


wattsup : pick me up too pleathe

wattsup : i want to share a strawberry shake with Danny   


avala : oh me too me too   


wattsup : no tf get your own danny

avala : that is my Danny fym

cage : he fell asleep

cage : makes sense tho   


cage : y'all tiring

pussy : poor ben

pussy : not really tho   


ben & jerry : you really don't want me to succeed

killme : fuck off and sleep   


avala : school is in two hours   


killme : oH mY gOD


	6. trig help? more like trig death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avala : what class do you have rn
> 
> thunder : trig
> 
> avala : do you need any help in the class 
> 
> thunder : yes pls
> 
> avala : good luck finding it :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for 700 hits 🥺💓

thunder : why aren't half of you in class rn

killme : I'm skipping and sleeping the entire day bye

wattsup : same 

sparky : same 

richierich : same 

danyell : sme gnihht

pussy : I don't go to school 

dri : same

ben & jerry : sme

ben & jerry : gnihht

danyell : u-

ben & jerry : i-

thunder : so y'all really left me to deal with school on my own ?

thunder : I been knew you're fake but this is a low blow 

thwip : I'm here 

thunder : we take ONE class together

thwip : Luke's here 

cage : I'm not 

thwip : but I saw you walk in

cage : then I walked out LMFAO

thwip : .

thunder : YOU GUYS REALLY DHDHFR

thunder : I'm gonna go breakdown in the bathroom 

thunder : bye 

killme : bye 

avala : bye 

sparky : bye 

richierich : bye 

ben & jerry : bye

dri : bye 

pussy : bro :(

pussy : what's a breakdown 

avala : some people shave their hair and go to Paris when they have one 

pussy : bro don't go to Paris :((

thunder : I can't afford Paris 

thunder : I'll just cry in one of the stalls

killme : that's sad 

killme : bye 

avala : what class do you have rn

thunder : trig

avala : do you need any help in the class 

thunder : yes pls

avala : good luck finding it :>

thunder : AVASKSJEJE

thwip : no but seriously Flash 

thwip : are there classes you need help with ?

thunder : everything

thunder : except English

avala : do you want my notes 

thwip : I can give you mine too 

thunder : will I understand it 

avala : ye I color code mine and there's some doodles in it to help visualize shit

thwip : probablY LMFAO

thwip : I'll just explain whatever you don't get

thunder : ty 

thwip : cho

avala : cho

killme : what 

killme : no wtf i already gave him test answers

thwip : cho

avala : cho

killme : fINE

killme : FINE

killme : I want my notes back asshole 

thunder : tYYy

killme : shut up 

  
  
  



End file.
